


E- Ecstasy

by FearAndLeather



Series: Kings of Con Amino Challenge [5]
Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: Matt /Rob smut aftermath.





	E- Ecstasy

They all knew what kind of a man Matt was and that had always deterred them from spending time with the arrogant model like actor. Rob knew just as well as the others but, still, he found himself in this situation. Hair plastered to his forehead as sweat dripped from him. His chest heaving as each breath tore through him like a rake in autumn. Rob dared not to look at Matt, he knew what he would find. He knew he would he would roll over in the messy sheets of the bed and see Matt in an equally blissful state. He could already hear the content little sighs from him and it confused Rob only because he was enjoying having Matt around in this moment. One night stand or not, at least he knew Matt was not all bad now.


End file.
